first world problems
by redprototype150
Summary: its about Claire getting angry at Kmart but Kmart doesn't know why and what she did to make her so upset
1. Chapter 1

First world problems

K-mart

It was a cold but warm night out at the desert in state of Texas. I was enjoying the night as the convoy was seated around a campfire burning the wood, Carlos, Chis and Claire Redfield, Alice.

As the night got later the more cold it got, I shivered as I realised how cold it was, I was only wearing a t-shirt and a leather jacket over it but it didn't go unnoticed.

'You cold k-mart'? I hear Chis say from besides Claire. Shit he must of saw me shiver but before I could answer.

'Here' I hear someone say before I feel something heavy on my back as I turn my head to see Claire giving me a small smile as I realised she put a blanket over my shivering body after giving me a soft kiss on my forehead.

'Thanks' I say to Claire hugging her back for a few seconds before pulling away not really wanting to be touched since I have realised I have had a crush on the convoy leader and chis and as well Alice too.

But I missed something as I turn my head to see Chris giving Claire a weird look as if I did something to upset her. But what? I think as I feel a little bit warmer but still cold and trying to hide it from everyone at the camp.

But remember Alice had powers so she could probably see how cold I was from my body heat and as I looked up I saw Alice looking at me with a smirk on her face which answered my question. We stared at each other for like 3 minutes, forgetting about the others as I was lost in her eyes.

Before Alice mentioned me over with one of her fingers. Wasting no time getting up from the hard sand ground after walking around the campfire with the blanket in one of my hands, making my way to Alice, sitting down next to her. Wrapping the blanket around me after few seconds of trying to unfold it around my body and failing.

I hear Alice try to stifle a laugh beside me. It's not funny I must look like an idiot in front of her.

Getting frustrated, Alice gently puts her arms around me, carefully takes the blanket from my shaking hands and uses one hand to put the blanket around me still keeping one of her hands on my hip as she turns me around, leaning my head on her shoulder.

I started to get heaps warmer right away upon putting my head on her shoulder. She was so warm and soft. Opening my eyes I see Claire giving me a hard look and Chris looking at Claire and Carlos just drinking his drink. After a few minutes of Claire giving me a death stare I closed my eyes not wanting to look at her but I could feel her eyes on me. Shit.

'Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep' I hear Claire say and I knew straight away she was upset. Quickly opening my eyes and see Claire's retreating form with her back to me. Taking my head off Alice's shoulder and turning to see her watching Claire walking away after turning her eyes back to me, giving me a nod as if she knew. Whispering a thanks and jumping to my feet, making the blanket fall of my body after sending sand everywhere. Jogging towards the hummer where I knew she was heading there to get her things for bed. Seeing her just ahead of me I slow to a walk as I walk up beside her.

'Hey why didn't you tell me you were going to bed'? I ask a little surprised that she walked off without me.

'Well you were with Alice and I thought you were chilling with her since you hugging her' Claire says annoyance in her voice to me with her back to me as she was grabbing some things out of the hummer.

'Yeah I haven't really talked to her for ages' I say back after thinking how to say this without pissing off Claire. But she ignored me as I heard her grunt in annoyance and anger.

'So what room are we staying in'? I say trying to get her to talk to me because it was getting awkward.

We? Who said we? I hear Claire say in such anger as I stare at her shocked at what she just said to me.

'What? We always sleep in the same room Claire? I say in confusion as I feel down about how she is talking to me.

'Hey you ready Claire we got number 8' I turn around to see Chris walking up towards us.

'Yes I'm coming now' I see Claire saying as I just stare at her in shock of what is happening.

'What about me'?! I say angry but I was ignored again by Claire as she walked past me as if I was a ghost.

'Claire!' I say following her as she's walking down the halls of doors with Chris after arriving at door 8 '

'Claire what are you doing'?! So I can sleep with you and Chris now can I?!' I yell at her in the door way, now getting really upset about this. I

'I'm Going to sleep Kmart and no you can't it's just me and Chris tonight and you can share a room with Alice or whatever just go annoy someone else'. She said before closing the door on my face with a soft shut.

That's when I was really upset and pissed off, starting into a run as I ran faster and faster until I reached the hummer, sliding down the side of it so nobody could see me. Losing control I start to cry softly, feeling the hot tears roll down my cheeks. _What did I do to Claire to make her push me away so much? To make her angry and upset with me? What have I done? Did she really find me that annoying? I thought she loved me well I guess I was wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

First world problems chapter 2

That's when I was really upset and pissed off, starting into a run as I ran faster and faster until I reached the hummer, sliding down the side of it so nobody could see me. Losing control I start to cry softly, feeling the hot tears roll down my cheeks. _What did I do to Claire to make her push me away so much? To make her angry and upset with me? What have I done? Did she really find me that annoying? I thought she loved me well I guess I was wrong_.

Getting a runny nose from my crying I wiped my nose on the end of my sleeve. Making snorting noises as I started to get a cold from the chilly night since I only have a leather jacket over me. Putting my hands to my face and rubbing my red eyes to make the tears to go away but it just wasn't helping.

I started to hear footsteps as someone approached me, quickly putting my head on my knees. Not wanting to face anyone. Hearing the person slide down next to me I closed my eyes trying to pretend I'm asleep so they will go away and leave me alone.

'I know you're awake', 'I saw what Claire did to you' 'I'm sorry' I hear the person say. _Wait Alice? Alice heard it oh yeah of cause she did Claire just shouted at me. Why is she here?_

Pulling my head up from my knees to see Alice sat down with her legs out with a thoughtful expression on her face, to see her looking up at the stars.

'It's ok it's not your fault Alice' I say but all came out was a whisper. _Why is she saying sorry? It's not her fault Claire is just upset about something I did to her._

'Well it is because Claire is jealous of me' she says back turning her head as she is staring at me in the eyes. _Wait what did I hear that right Claire jealous if her and me? But why we are just friends._

I grunt in response at her statement. I almost laughed at what she say but I held it in.

'What' I say in surprise at what Alice was saying. _It doesn't make sense._

'Yes I believe that is why she pushed you away tonight' Alice replied sounding a bit upset by it.

'Well It doesn't matter I don't care' I say back trying to not care about it so much.

'Well it does because you don't have a room to sleep in' and you do care' 'she upset you and it's my fault' she said back to me with a low voice filled with regret as she turned away from me.

'It doesn't matter I can just sleep in a other room Alice and no as much as I think about it now and yes she did but I really don't care right now' I say grabbing the side of her face to make her look at me.

'And it's not your fault Alice it was going to happen anyway' I say back to her truthfully.

Alice? I ask shyly.

'Yes' she replies back with.

'Am I really that annoying'? I ask her feeling upset by the statement.

'No Kmart you're not annoying you're a fun person to hang out with and Claire doesn't know what she's missing out on out here' she answers truthfully giving me a wink after making me giggle.

'Come on its late and its cold you can bunk with me' Alice said getting up from me and holding her hand out for me to take. I took her hand and smile as she pulled me up and lead me the way over to the room she was sharing with me. She put her arm over my shoulders and pulled me over closer to her as we walked through the sand. _She was hugging me oh my god she's so warm_ I thought as I cuddled into her body.

We reached the motel room which the number was 2.

Alice opened the door and led me in, kicking the door shut with her foot and carried me into the bed.

'What don't you have powers? You can't sleep? I asked confused at the offer. She laid me on the soft mattress.

'Yes I don't but I can just meditate' she answered back with a smirk. As she took off my boots followed by my socks. When she tucked me in with the bed covers smiling as she did.

When she took off her own boots and socks, her belt and weapons lying them beside her on the bedside table. Hooping into the bed with me, she crawled over to me and put her arms around me as she cuddled me to sleep. Giving me a kiss on my forehead.

'Goodnight Kmart' Alice says nuzzling my neck.

'Goodnight Alice' 'sweet dreams' I say back feeling really sleepy quick after feeling safe in Alice's arm I feel asleep quickly then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

First world problems

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of crows crying loudly and pecking at the roof.

Opening my eyes I glanced up at the cream colour of the ceiling and frowned it looked like someone vomited on it and they just spread it across the ceiling, too lazy to even clean it up. That's what cleaners are for.

Gross, I thought couldn't they have better taste in colours for this nice hotel, guess not

I felt Alice swift beside me before I started to feel her arm damp across my middle section, pulling me flush against her with my back to her, feeling her breathe on the back of my neck giving me shivers.

First thing that came to my mind was I could feel her big round soft breasts poking out into my spine like sharp kitchen knives.

_Oh my god don't think sexy thoughts don't think sexy thoughts think about killing zombies and blood splaying all over my body with black shit_.

I felt her push a thigh in between my legs making me bit down on my lower lip to stop the moan escaping my lips in pleasure. _Fuck! It only I could hit her or wake her up but that's rude and I know better_

Closing my eyes tightly not wanting to move in case it makes the problem at hand more worse than it should be.

Bringing my hand up and placing it on top of Alice's left hand, softy gasping her fingers I pry her arm from my middle section and place it next to her.

Next thing I see her turn to the other side putting her back to me and taking away her thigh from my legs making me sign in relief at her movement.

Bringing both of my hands up I carefully get out from under the bed covers and stand up on the cold carpet.

Rubbing the sleep out from my eyes, I walk away from the sleeping Alice and go to my backpack, picking out some clothes before walking into the bathroom to get change.

After I changed into a pair of red skinny jeans, black fox racing green writing on it tee with a leather jacket over it, I put my PJs back in my backpack.

After zipping it up, I quickly brushed my teeth and did my hair in a plat and placing a black trucker hat on.

When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was already awake and getting her weapons while reloading them before she turned and saw me giving me a big smile which I returned.

I walked over to my backpack, threw it on my back and walked to the door, opened it and closed it behind me before getting blinded by the hot bright sun in the sky.

Shaking my head as I walked along the cracked pathway, reaching the end I saw the fire still burning from last night, walking past it I head towards the hummer in silence.

I reached the hummer before I knew it; I opened the passenger's side door and placing my backpack on the ground and closing the door with a shut.

Turning around and walking back over to the campfire since I have already packed my bags and stuff, I was going to sit down and poke at the fire.

I reached the fire and sat down on the ground, tucking my knees up as I watched the fire with interest, being bored and sad.

I dug around in the ground trying to find a good strong thick stick to poke the smoking fire.

I threw a couple of stones and little bits of grass making it even smoker making me cough when the wind changed cause of direction, pushing the smoke into my face.

I opened my mouth and sucked in the smoke not really caring for my lungs just enjoying the nice warm calm fire burn away in front of me.

I always relaxed when I joined the fire and feed it while it burns though bits of wood and bark.

I heard 3 doors slam close just loud enough for me to hear near the fire, sensing everyone was getting up.

Looking up from the fire, I see Carlos carrying some fuel tanks and a long hose in his other hand. He must be fuelling up the vehicles for another long drive today.

Hearing footsteps to right side I turn and see Alice walking with her hands full of cases of her guns and knives.

She caught me staring at her before smiling at me and giving me a wink, turning my head away from her to hide the blush that I could feel coming.

Looking at the ground, I spotted a long 2 cm thick stick lying on the ground covered by dirt and rocks and some weeds.

Reaching out I gasp it in my right hand, turning back around to the fire, I poked at the first coal near me, turning it on its back before it fall apart in half making the end of the stick black from the ash.

Getting lost in my interest in the fire burning and breathing slowly but still burning the coal and ash, poking at the top of it before I made the whole thing fall.

I really like fires they are cool they burn and warm, relaxing thing to watch when bored or just feeling murderous like I do sometimes.

I really needed to find some hobbies or something to do from keeping me from going crazy with this convoy because everything we did was boring and tiring I don't know why but I hate the convoy it's so lame.

Claire was the leader of the thing and she was the boss, she did it to protect us and that what makes us survivors though this stupid fucking outbreak of zombies.

Carlos was second in command I could tell from first sight at him with Claire, he's like a little boy and I laugh because he's so scared of her.

Everyone in the convoy knows he likes Claire but Claire doesn't want a relationship since she's the boss around here and doesn't want anyone getting hurt.

I'm just a stupid teenager who has serious problems she doesn't even know about, one I have a massive crush on her, and second I'm autistic with ADHD.

Third I like zombies I know it's weird since that's the one thing that has us on our toes but I fine them cool and interesting and fourth I like to draw.

She doesn't see me anymore then a teenager who just a kid so what's the point trying to get with her even when she only sees you as a little kid.

Now Alice I don't know I swear she's like a witch with powers or maybe she's like a vampire I have readied twilight and it explains why she's so cold, vampires are cold blooded, she has super strength and she's so pale like Edward but female vision and smoking hot. _I would so tap that!' oh my god I sound like a hormonal teenager._

Chris now he is one big muscularly bloke who is Claire's brother, he has black short shaved hair and I'm guessing he dyed his head black, being sick of being a redhead like his hot sister.

Snapping out of my thoughts by the sound of a door slamming loudly to my left, looking up from the fire I see Claire stomping out of one of the hotel rooms, walking across the sand ground with her duffel bag in her hand.

Watching her reach the hummer seeing her yank the driver's door open and throwing her bag in anger before slamming the door much harder than the last slam.

_What the fuck was her problem? Bad night with Chris? I'm guessing the way her body langue is. By the looks of it they had another fight I mean a big one._

I still keep watching her to see her pull out a cigarette and lighting it before sucking in the smoke.

Knowing smoking helps with stress and anger I'm guessing its one way of taking a breather.

I turn away from her to see Chris and Alice talking to each other before Chris said one last word before walking up towards Claire with a look on his face.

It was apologetic and grief almost sad knowing he upset his sister so bad. Must have been really fucking bad I'm guessing by the way he's walking over to her with his head down staring at the ground. Watching him reach her in front of the hummer leaning on the bumper smoking peacefully, he stated to talk to her trying to keep eye contact but looking away every 2 minutes.

Claire was so cute when she was angry it was funny to watch her get all frustrated and angry, she even goes red in the face when she's furious. She looks like a red tomato or a chilly.

Her legs were so smooth and tan making me wants to lick them, her hips curved at the right angles and her boobs fucking amazing to stare at.

I have to thank whoever invented the sunglasses because they are the best for hiding your eyes.

That's when I started to feel really hot like on my feet and at first I thought it was because of the affect Claire was having on me.

But then it got really hot like burning my feet making me snap my eyes away from Claire and Chris talking to find my feet on the fire, burning right through my shoes almost burning my feet to ash.

I did the only thing that came to mind.

I yelped and yelled 'fuck it burns!' in shock at how bad it really strings at burned skin.

I quickly jumped up on my feet jumping around and trying put out the little smoke in my right before rolling on the ground making my feet feeling better being filled up with sand.

Gasping and grunting at my stupid brain forgetting I was near a fire and got distracted by Claire and put my feet in the fire in love struck. _Fucking idiot Kmart_

'Kmart!' you ok?' sitting up and turning around to see Claire and Chris watching me closely by the hummer with confuse and spurious expressions. _Yep how embarrassing they heard me and saw me roll on the ground._

Standing up from the ground I turn around and look at them with a fake smile.

'Yeah I'm cooling just got a little e-rrs hot from being too close to the fire'! I yelled back at them with a deep red blush on my face at my stutter.

I think they brought the lie because Chris just nodded and turned back to Claire before getting back to the conversion. Seeing them get back into her heated conversion and sensing that I'm forgotten.

I reach down and painfully pull my right shoe off my foot, seeing the burned black sock which was once white.

Turning the shoe upside down to see two big burned holes in the bottom of my shoe making me sign in depression at the stupid fire for burning my best pair of shoes. They are the only pair I have.

'Stupid fucking fire' I whisper in frustration with venom.

Knowing I'm going to have to fix the shoe, duct tape I always use on my shoes but it was in the hummer and Claire is there with Chris, she will get curious about it and question me then she will look at my shoe and then she will place it all together in her head. Putting the shoe back on my burned sock, I walked away from the burning hot fire down to the footpath along the rooms of the hotel.

Reaching the footpath I head straight to the room where Alice and I sleep for the night. Walking over and turning as I walk into the door way to see Alice packing up some knifes and small bombs.

Nerviness and shy, I shakily knocked on the door and she looked up at me and gives me a kind smile.

'Hey Kmart what can I do for you?' she asked me kindly.

'Hey Alice I was just wondering if you have any duct tape on you' I asked her shyly looking at the floor when I started to feel hot in the face.

'Yes I do May I ask what for special k?' giving me an amused look like she knew and blushing at the nickname.

''oh well I just got a little too close to the fire' I explained to her with a deep blush,

Missing the part about watching Claire and accidently putting my foot in the fire.

Alice just chuckled and turned around, started to go through another black bag before turning around and throwing me a roll of sliver duct tape.

Catching it easy and nodding awkwardly, turning around walking out of the doorway back on the pathway.

Walking down the long footpath before turning and making my way back over to the fire.

Seeing Claire and Chris still talking but not yelling just quietly talking to each other before laughing at something Chris said.

Ripping my eyes away from them, turning around and sitting down on the ground before letting out a breath I was holding.

Putting the duct tape on my right side and bending down, I pull my right shoe off before placing it neatly on my lap.

Picking up the duct tape and stretching it out before cutting it with my sharp teeth and placing it on the bottom of my shoe.

I ended up putting 4 long think ends of tape on my right shoe before deciding to just wrap the whole fucking thing since my shoes were fucked anyway.

Finishing fixing my shoe with duct tape wrapped over the whole a good ten times, I nodded impressed about my taping skills I have. _Fucking skilful bitches!'_

Placing the duct tape next to me as I looked at my new shoe smiling since I don't need new shoes anymore.

I heard footsteps in front of me getting closer and closer mostly louder, looking up from the fire I see Alice walking towards me with hands full of cases.

Gasping the duct tape in my right hand as I was smirking.

'Hey Alice catch!'I yelled at her seeing her turn her head to look at me, I threw the tape at her head before she placed the other case her one hand and catching the tape right in front of her face fast like in two seconds.

'Thanks special k' Alice thanked me with a smirk on her face while she put down her arm.

'No worries anytime' I told her giving her a wink causing her to smile and surprisingly blush making me only smirk bigger. _Yeah I'm hottie..._

Watching her walk past me with her head down knowing I won that conversion.

'Alice may I have a word with you' the voice I heard made me drop the smirk and turn around to see Claire approaching Alice with a cold stare. _Oh shit shouldn't of winked at Alice now she's going to get in trouble._

Looking over to see Chris putting something in the hummer and knowing they have finished their conversion.

Turning back to Alice and Claire I see them walking around to the other side of the trailer behind the hummer, talking and seeing Claire glace my way making me turn around fast and look back at the fire like normal.

Looking around I see Carlos talking with mike and I glance at LJ and Betty flirting with each other, I continued to watch around the convoy.

I see Otto playing with the little kids kicking a football and weaselling with each other.

Watching them I should be smiling but I never really ever had a adult to look up to, never to hang out, talking about my feelings and just not having a parent to ask for.

Frowning I started to feel angry, I rashly pulled out my small drawing book, I always have it on me when I'm feeling weird or angry I have always have it for my no impulse control to help me.

Reaching into my other leather pocket, I pull out a pencil and open the book to the first blank page I see and start to draw my emotions into it.

I drew a head with hair and a bit of the head had brain sticking out with blood pouring out in a river and next I drew the upper body, I put a v neck black t-shirt.

I moved on to the legs making them skinny, I did draw shorts with a red belt hanging loosely around his whist with globe red high tops, I made one of the feet bent over making it look like it was dragging one foot.

One of the shoes on untied shoe laces making it look all cool, next I draw the arms and started to colour in the veins making them all black.

I continued to draw so out of this world and back into mine I started to spike its hair on its head with black, I put a couple of scars on his face.

Smiling as I make it more detailed after I did his eyes I just smiled at my drawing. I drawled a zombie a boy zombie.

'Kmart'? Hearing the voice close to me, quickly snapping my book shut and turning around to see Claire standing there watching me closely.

_Oh so now she talks to me why I'm just annoying to her. Why bother when I'm just a annoying brat to her._

All I did was stare at her in silence nerviness since I hope she didn't see my drawing.

Spinning the pencil in my left hand calmly and patiently trying not to break eye contact with her showing her how much I really hated her at this moment.

'Have you had breakfast?' the question took me by surprise I can tell you that but I remained emotionless.

Turning away from her eyes, I looked at the fire, staring into the flame and deciding it was rude not to answer her question.

'Not hungry' I murmured quietly to her.

'What were you drawing?' she asked me softy making me look to my right and gasping the book and putting it in my leather jack inside pocket quickly before zipping it up and looking back at the fire.

'Nothing' I whispered to her softy not wanting to talk and placing the pencil on my right side.

'Well will you show me?' turning away from the fire to look into her eyes, seeing her sit down next to me near the fire on the left of me. Now she's not going to leave me alone.

'No' I calmly say before turning back to the fire poking at the fire.

'Will you ever show me?' she asked again making me grunt in amusement.

'No' I blurted back at her staring into the burning flames of the campfire.

'Why not'! Claire shouted annoyed.

'Because I don't want to' I told her harshly with a bit of a hiss at the end

'Do you hate me?' her voice a little low knowing she was uncomfortable and worried.

'I don't know maybe' I answered her proudly with a firm voice.

'Do you trust me? Again with the questions it's really pissing me off now.

'Not so much now' I simply told her turning and looking at her before turning back to the fire in silence.

'Is it something I did to you?' she asked as I watched her play with her fingers.

'Yes Claire' I told her with a sign getting bored.

'Can I change it' she asked me with a little hope in her voice.

'Well it won't happen right away since I can't feel anything in my chest where my heart is suppose to be but I don't think I'm going to be much confident around you' I explained to her and taking a deep breath in as I relax my muscles in my back.

'In other words I don't think I can talk or even breathe in front of you after last night' I continued to tell her with a low voice since I was still upset about what happened last night.

'Look I'm really sorry Kmart about what I did and said to you last night but I just want us to stick together so I'm going to do the best I can and fix this between me and you' after hearing her finish I just sat there in silence knowing if I don't say something she won't leave me alone.

'Ok' I simply said nothing more since I was really not comfortable talking to her since last night.

Seeing out of the corner of my eye Claire nodding her head slowly in motion.

'Well everything is ready to go we are just having breakfast and we will be off' she explained to me making me turn from the fire to look into her green eyes before turning back to the fire.

'Alright' I told her softy still not talking much.

'Would you like bacon and eggs or bake beans?' She asked me making me groan in annoyce since I knew she wouldn't leave me until she made me eat something, deciding to tell her to make her go away.

'Bacon' I told her in one word before I saw her nodding her head and get up before walking away making me sign in relief at her leaving me alone.

Seeing her at the Otto's truck talking to Carlos and Betty, making sure she was busy before reaching in my jacket pocket and gasping my draw book and grabbing the pencil on the ground to my right.

Flipping through the pages before I come to my latest drawing, the hot zombie.

Tapping my pencil on the corner of the page thinking of a name for my zombie friend.

'Shadow soul that's perfect!' I said out loud smiling at name I came up with.

'What's perfect'? Jumping and letting go of the book sending it into the fire in shock turning to see Claire with my bacon and eggs in her hands.

Quickly jumping up and gasping the book throwing it out of the fire and stomping on it to extinguish the flame burning the book on the back corner._ Fuck when did she get here and where the hell did she come from?_

Making it go all Smokey before lifting it up and checking the damage. Seeing it only burned some of the back cover seeing the page of the corners.

Looking up to see Claire watching me with an eyebrow raised, placing my plate on the ground in silence.

Bending down and picking up my pencil I dropped while the book went flying into the fire.

'Nothing' I tell her with frustration, stuffing my burned book and pencil in my jacket pocket and zipping it up rashly and sitting down on the sand with her. That's the second time I've had something burned in that stupid fire.

Staring into the fire with anger at how much I've spends with it and it burns me and my book in less then 2 hours _what the fuck fire what's your problem_.

'Sorry about burning your book' Claire told me with a hint of sorrow.

'It's cool' I said to her with a smooth voice and gasping my plate, placing it on my lap and gasping the knife and fork in my hands.

Cutting up my bacon hard and roughly before shoving it in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk to Claire.

'I would really like to see your drawings I think I would enjoy seeing them Kmart' she told me with interest, fascinated and curious about my drawings.

Making my mouth twitch with alarm and hesitate about showing her my drawings.

My drawings aren't very accepting, wonderful or amazing it's the other way around.

My drawings isn't normal, they are impulsive, enraged with hostile and unpleasant, miserable things.

Aggressive and despair, frustrated and inflamed, tormented, suspicious with pained and grief.

Cold and restless, I can keep going on for ages.

Snapping out of my thoughts when I saw a hand wave in front of my face, making me come out of it.

'Kmart did you hear what I said' Claire asked me sounding worried that I was in my own world.

'Yes Claire I'm not deaf' I told her making her shut up, looking down and continue to cut my eggs up and bacon before shoving the whole thing in my mouth making it look like I had a mouth full so I couldn't talk.

I heard her chuckle loudly beside me while looking at me with my mouth full.

'Well I think your drawings would be amazing and I think you're a talented drawer Kmart' hearing her talk again not getting the hints that I don't want to talk.

Grunting at how she doesn't know anything about me and what I draw would make her shit bricks if she saw what I was drawing.

'Something funny?' she asked me with an with serious tone.

Turning around to look her straight in her eyes giving her a cold look to show her I'm really not in the mood for her bitchyness.

'No' I said with emotionless face in other words I was silently telling her to shut it.

'Oh well it must have been something funny' she told me knowing she wasn't going to drop it.

'Oh trust me it was' I said to her before cutting up the last of my egg.

'Then what was it' she asked with certainly making me frown at her.

'Just something popped in my head' I told her trying to sound cool.

'Popped in your head' she asked uncertain about what I was telling her.

'Yes Claire' I said out loud in frustration at how hard it was to tell her things sometimes I swear she was dropped at birth she's so slow.

Putting my last egg in before placing the bacon in my mouth closing my eyes at the juicily taste, I felt some dip down my mouth on my chin but didn't really care.

'Kmart? She asked my name making me snap around in anger I really just wanted to eat.

'Yes Claire what'! I growled at her in irritated.

'You have err here let me get it' looking her at confusion before watching her lean forward and wipe the bacon grease out the corner of my mouth making me freeze in shock at what she just did.

'I err better go clean my plate' I stuttered out before standing and walking away awkwardly.

What the fuck was all I could think

Walking past the school bus and past the tanker before reaching Otto's army truck. Jumping onto the back and walking over to the big tub, I placed it in the water and grabbing the soup and cloth.

I spend 5 minutes cleaning it over and over again like I didn't want to go back to Claire like I was scared hey what am I scared of its Claire yes I may have a crush on her but I don't have to worry.

Placing the clean white plate on the stack of clean plates, drying my hands before exiting the truck and jumping back on the sand ground.

Studying the area for any signs of Claire, turning I saw Carlos with Mikey packing up the four wheel bike and pushing it onto the trailer.

Glazing to the other side I see Otto talking to the kids, I also saw Betty flirting with LJ for the 10th time for the last 15 hours.

Shaking my head I turn my glaze to the hotel and see Claire talking to Chris and Alice.

Watching them as I tried to read their lips but before I could tell what they were talking about Claire glanced me way, making me turn around and pull out my book trying to act casual.

Slowly pulling out my pencil and opening my book to the last page, writing in big front

Shadow soul

Making it look good and dark, I started to shade it in making it look like dripping blood.

Hearing a couple of car doors slamming made me look up to see the bus was loaded with the kids and Otto at the wheel and Chris with Carlos hopping into the tanker and Alice getting on her motorbike.

Turning I saw Claire walking over to me, closing my book and placing it in my jacket pocket just as she reached me.

'Alright let's go' she told me, getting up from leaning on the truck with Claire leading me to the hummer, feeling her hand on the lower of my back pushing me to the hummer.

Shaking my head knowing it was just a simple gesture adults do all the time.

That's when I felt her tighten her grip making me bite my lip as I started to blush at the unwelcomed touch. I'm so not used to being touched by Claire but I swear she was smirking beside me.

Reaching the hummer and going to grab the handle before I could step. Claire opened it for me helping me in and putting my seatbelt on me only making me blush deeper.

'I can—do that myself- you know' I told her in a nerviness stutter at the kind of affect she was having on me when she's this close to me I'm surprised I'm still breathing.

She just chuckled at my blush before hugging me and closing the door and walking around and opening her door and jumping in, putting on her seatbelt and turning on the hummer.

Another long drive oh how come I'm not dead yet I have no idea but I'm sure I will faint if she's not careful.


	4. Chapter 4

First world problems

Chapter 4

I sat in the hummer in an awkward silence with Claire, feeling very uneasy in here with her.

I would always catch Claire glancing at me every 2 minutes before looking back at the road casually.

At first she made it look like she was looking out my window to see if any cars were coming but I knew she was really just looking at me. They was no cars on the road.

I don't know why she was always glancing at me every 2-3 minutes, I think because she was still upset with herself, to see how I was the way I was acting around her lately.

I knew she was going to try and fix this and not stop til she gets my trust back, but after what she said last night, I was heartbroken remembering what she said, her words stringing my heart with me. She told me to go annoy someone else.

I never knew I was annoying so I guess I never did shut up, now I'm barely talking now very tense about expressing myself in front of the convoy leader.

Seeing out of the corner of my eye to see her snapping her eyes back on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly making her knuckles go white.

She was very nerviness and hesitant I could tell by the way she was always glancing at me and gripping the steering wheel strongly.

Since we have hit the road she hasn't said a word and I was graceful for it.

Bitting my lip in temptation, slowly pulling out my drawing book.

I could feel her eyes on me on the side of me, opening a new page and thinking about writing my name.

'What you drawing?' she asked causing me to look up to see her turn back to the road nervously.

'Something' I muttered quietly turning back to my drawing book in boredom.

'Really what is it' she asked curious glancing at me briefly before turning back to the road.

'A name' I whispered back to her keeping my eyes on the page in front of me. Looking down I haven't drawled anything yet it was a blank page, I didn't know what to draw. Odd this isn't like me.

'Whose name' she asked interested in my drawing again.

'I don't know' I softly said just enough for her to hear.

'You don't know' she said sounding certain and confused, looking at me for a few seconds.

'My pencil hasn't touched the paper yet Claire' I explained to her miserably glancing at my blank page.

Watching her lean over and glance down at my drawing book before straighting up and staring out in to the road.

'Oh why is that, you always draw' she told me with a frown and glancing at me.

'I don't know what to draw, it's like I don't know what I'm feeling so I can't draw' I calmly explained to her staring at my drawing book feeling terrible about my actions, it hasn't happen before.

Looking up to see her nodding her head in understanding but still looking straight ahead.

'Well what you are feeling?' she asked wondering what was putting me down and glancing at me worried.

'I don't know' I told her emotionless.

'Does it has something to do with me?' she asked me watching me for my reaction with disappointment in her voice.

'No' I answered quickly without thinking

'Don't lie Kmart' Claire told me with anger rising in her.

'Maybe' I corrected myself of lying to her face.

'Maybe means yes doesn't it' she explained slowly watching me nod my head in silence.

Closing my drawing book and putting it back in my leather jacket pocket with the pencil.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked kindly and honestly. She was really trying to fix this.

Not wanting to look at her and looking out my window in silence and ignoring her eyes on me.

Hearing her let out a deep breath and signing before reaching over and turning on the radio.

Hearing her turn up the volume up surrounding the hummer with music making me close my eyes in stress.

After 15 minutes of endless music and listening to music in the hummer with her, she stopped glancing at me and stared endlessly on the road and hasn't moved a muscle.

'Claire there's a shopping centre up ahead' Carlos voice boomed through the radio making me jump at his voice getting a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

'Yeah sounds good I do need some clothes' she replied in the radio before putting it back in the cup holder.

Turning around and looking at her watching the road in front of her before she realised I was staring at her, awkwardly turning to meet my glaze and she give me a small smile before turning back to the road with a blush on her cheeks.

'Is there something wrong Kmart?' she asked embarrassed with red cheeks.

'No just showing you how it feels like to be stared at' I explained to her with a smirk at how awkward she was about me staring at her and moving uncomfortable under my glaze. Can't have it both ways Claire.

'Oh' was all she said sound with a high pinch voice.

'You have been glancing at me every 2-3 minutes since this ride' I told her with a serous face making her look at me questioningly before awkwardly looking back at the road.

'Umm. I was just checking to see—'she was lying to hide the reason why she was looking at me every few minutes.

'To see if any cars were on the road, yeah Claire there's no cars your been glancing at me the whole time' I interrupted her halfway knowing full well she was going to cover it up by lying.

'Well I was just looking at you because how much you're grown' she said calmly still staring at the road.

'Why would you waste your time staring at me when you think I'm annoying' I asked her with an emotionless face.

Watching her turn and look at me with shock and surprise on her face, staring at me in disbelief.

'I didn't say you were Kmart' she told me confused about the confession

'Well that's not what you said last night' I explained to her before turning and looking out the window in silence.

But before she could reply she was interrupted.

'Claire the turn off is just up ahead on the right' Carlos instructions her clearly.

Turning around to see Claire looking at me and to the radio.

'Yeah Claire the turn off is just up ahead on the right' I repeat Carlos orders in a commanding voice watching Claire stare at me in shock and fear like she never knew I could change my voice.

'Yeah copy that Carlos' Claire replied to him and looking at me briefly.

'Yeah copy that Carlos' I repeated in Claire's bossy voice making her snap eyes at me in anger.

'Stop that' she told me with a wide eyes.

'Stop what?' I asked playing dumb with a smirk on my face.

'The voice' she said with a shakily voice.

'What voice? I asked again stupidly.

'The way your changing it Kmart' Claire explained more clearly before looking back at the road.

'What don't you like it'? I asked a bit upset that she doesn't like it.

'No it's weird and scary cut it out' she told me with a firm voice making me chuckle in amusement before stopping dead set and staring back out the window.

Watching us turn right into an abandon car park and stopping into a lane, Claire turning off the hummer. I turned and watch her sit there in silence before taking the keys out.

'Stay in the hummer' she said before opening the door and exiting the hummer, slamming the door shut.

'Must be that time of the month for her' I muttered to myself quietly watching her walk with Carlos and Alice, Chris to the front doors of the shopping centre.

Glancing down and fidgeting around the car in boredom, feeling really bored shitless.

Looking around the car, I spot my laptop and grab it before placing it on my lap and turning it on deciding to wait.

Glancing up to see if the others have not come back yet, seeing no one I look down and quickly log in and pick lethal weapon 4.

I didn't know how long I was watching it for but o was so into the movie I didn't flinch once.

Jumping at someone knocking on the window and quickly looking to see Claire standing outside of my door with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow in question.

Putting my screen down and carefully placing it back on the ground at my feet.

Hearing the door beside me open with Claire standing behind it watching me grab my backpack.

'Hey it's clear and we can go in' Claire told me with a brief smile before reaching her hand out to help me get out of the hummer.

Glancing at her hand, throwing my bag on my back I jump down ignoring Claire's hurt expression.

Not wanting to hold her hand since I still don't trust her let alone touching.

Watching Claire close the door before walking over to Alice who was talking to Chris, leaving me standing there watching her in confusion.

Glancing around I see people making their way into the shopping centre, seeing Otto surrounded by all of the kids and LJ and betty holding hands.

Without thinking, I started to walk towards the shopping centre not paying attention to anyone else.

Stepping 10 feet before I felt a firm hand grip my left shoulder, making me stop and turn around to see Claire looking at me.

'And where do you think you're going' she asked me.

Turning my head and pointing to the shopping centre without saying words to her.

'Not without me you're not' she told me with a cold look.

'But Claire' I wiled out loud glancing back and forth to the front doors.

'No buts you're stuck with me kid' she said with a smirk making me roll my eyes at her before I felt her wrap an arm around my shoulders pulling me against her.

'Don't call me kid! I yelled at her with anger and shoving her arm off me before stomping off in rage. Worse thing is she only sees me as a kid.

Walking up and kicking the front doors open before walking though and seeing everyone run to best and less, turning my head I spot a computer map.

Running over to it and looking at it, seeing it's still working, typing in one Zach and seeing they didn't have one here.

Trying again by typing in nation and seeing it pop up on screen and on the side telling me where it is and how to get there. Smiling at it with excitement.

Checking the directions a second time to make sure I don't get confused or lost.

'Hey what you did you find' Claire asked me running up to me and looking at the map beside me.

'Something cool' I answered her softly before running the other direction from the others.

'Kmart!' Claire shouted at me before running after me

'You're not supposed to leave the group!' she continue to yell out to me.

'No you're not supposed to leave the group Claire not me' I shouted back at her from my back.

'That means you do silly' she said chuckling softly trying to keep up with me.

'Stop following me' I yelled at her for following me when I just want her to be the last person I want to see.

'No' she shouted before catching up and stopping in front of me making me stop in front of her.

'We are going back to the group now' she ordered me ready to push me back from where we came from.

'Fuck off we are' I told her aggressively giving her the evil eye to show her I was dead serious.

'Language Kmart!' she yelled at me for cursing in front of her.

'Whatever just stop following me cause it looks like you got the hots for me' I told her with a strong voice before shoving past her.

Knowing she was still in shock when I shoved her, spotting the skate shop behind her when we were talking, walking up to it to see the roller door closed.

'Aww look at that its closed come on lets go to best and less, you will find something without a brand on it' Claire tried to make me leave now to go back only made me anger.

Seeing a rock on the ground a few steps away from me and running over and picking it up and walking closer to the roller door.

'Kmart what are you doing!? Claire yelled in panic like she knew what I was going to do to that door.

'Something you won't approve of' I told her cheekily before throwing the rock into the glass roller door.

Watching it smash though the roller door with a load crash before millions of pieces of glass fell to the ground.

'Score!' I yelled out in excitement at me breaking glass skills.

'Damn it Kmart, just because the world has ended doesn't mean you can't go around breaking shops'! Claire shouted at me with frustration.

'Too late' I said to her with a smile looking at my handy work.

Walking up closer reaching in and pressing the up button before watching the roller door roll up on a machine.

Waiting for it to reach a certain height so I could walk in the dark shop.

'Don't you dare step a foot into that shop Kmart' Claire told me with a cold voice before running up and gripping my arm from stopping me from making a step.

'Let me go in first' she said before letting go and walking into the dark shop before disappearing into the shadows.

Standing there felt it was like forever.

Next thing I see the lights turn on and Claire coming out with a smile.

'It's clear' she said to me.

'See nothing is wrong it's just dark' I explained to her rolling my eyes at her before walking into the skate shop.

'Zombies can hide in the dark Kmart' Claire told me with a cold look.

Ignoring her since I have done enough talking to her for one day, walking over to the woman's t-shirts.

Stepping over to a big rack, dropping my bag on the floor behind me and picking up a DC Black FA12 Star Women's T-Shirt and One Industries Black Rock star Asteroid Women's Tank Top, turning around to come face to face with Claire holding my bag with a smile.

'Figured I could hold your clothes for you' she explained to me with a smile making me to shyly nod at her.

Folding the shirt and singlet it up before handing it to her and going back to shopping with her following me.

Picking up a Fox White Miss fire Women's T-shirt andFox Black No Worries Women's T-Shirt before passing it to Claire tagging along from behind.

Walking over to the hoodies rack before stopping and looking though.

Picking out 8 and handing them to Claire who placed them in my bag.


End file.
